The Legend of The Demon Lord
by Reiyayru
Summary: Faced with sorrow greater then he could ever imagine, Naruto is consumed by his darkness as something within him snaps and a restraint is broken causing him to remember, and finally become what he was always meant to be, the mighty Demon Lord.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, because if I did I would change so much it would not be funny.

Hello-Normal Speech_  
Hello-thought_  
**Hello-Kyuubi Speech  
**_**Hello-Kyuubi Thought

* * *

**_

**The Legend of the Demon King**

In the vast plains of Fire Country, a large group of people could be seen making their way though it. In the group were people with pale white eyes, others with animalistic traits with canines beside them. There were people who had insects buzzing around them and a large number of normal looking people, though they had various carts and wagons filled with clothing, wood, metal and other material and food, and leading these strange bunches were two young looking men wearing samurai style armour. The older of the two was red armour with long ebony hair, looked over at his younger counterpart who wore blue armour with his silver hair standing up straight with the aid of an odd helmet that framed his face, he also had a thick woolly collar that looked out of place in the hot sun. The younger one noticed the elder one glancing at him as he nodded in understanding. The elder nodded back before stopping, causing everyone behind them to stop as well. He turned to the crowd as he adopted an atmosphere of authority and importance, immediately causing the group to look at him, "My fellow nomads. We have travelled long in the heat of fire country in hopes to build our own village, a hidden village of ninja. You have followed my brother and me faithfully as we had proven that combining the strongest clans around land would allow us to take advantage of any one who wishes to fight. Now as you've already heard, the reason why we are doing this is because we lost our entire clan to a massive attack in an attempt to keep us weak, it worked as all our clansmen were separated leaving a six year old me and my baby brother stranded in the middle of no where." He paused as he looked over the crowd, his eyes resting on his kin who walked over and took his side with a smile. "That six year old boy and his baby brother, who were pasted over with not a single glance strived and trained. Growing stronger as they dreamt of a world with no war and sorrow, where clans could get along and strive to better themselves and help one another for a better tomorrow and today that dream will be fulfilled. My dream is to unite the clans so that the same thing that happened to our clan, the Senju clan, will never happen again." When he had finished his speech everyone around them starting clapping and cheering, though not as loud as a small Sarutobi with a small white monkey on his head.

"Excellent speech brother, it seems the looks of uncertainty I saw previously have vanished." The blue clad ninja said with a smirk, as the crowd died down some of the people cam forward with a curious look in their eyes. When they reached the front of the crowd, one of the normal, yet more refined, of the people stepped forward with two more behind him.

"Ahem, excuse me…uh Hashirama-san, but how are we going to have a 'hidden' village when there's nothing to hide it in? Also there's the issue of the 'leader' as you had mentioned before that you would not force yourself to being the leader but show us that you possessed the skill and power to make us choose you ourselves." He said as he kept his tone respectful with a hint of curiosity.

"Yes that is correct, and seeing as how I made this declaration I assume the one behind you Hiatari is your candidate?" Hashirama asked curiously.

Hiatari nodded with a smile as he stepped a side to show the man off, "This is Uchiha Madara along with his younger brother Uchiha Izuna, my nephews as well as the strongest and next leaders in our clan." He said as The Uchiha Brothers bowed though Hashirama couldn't help noticing that the man held a cold stare and acted in a slightly aloft manner of moving, confidence rolling off him as he stood back up. As his brother seemed the more humble of the two as well as the less confident if Hashirama was reading his body language correctly.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Hashirama-san, as well as your younger brother Tobirama-san. I must say you have a pair of interesting names, one meaning the space between two pillars while the other means a space between two doors" He said in a monotone making the older man raise an eyebrow.

"Hehe, well truth be told my brother hadn't been named as of yet as the attack had come just after he was born, our mother died with the shock and our father was said to have died when he lost focus on the battle with her dead and our supposed ones as well. When we stumbled into a random attack after running I had asked someone what my name meant, then based off that I named Tobirama." Hashirama said in a sombre tone as his brother came over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder after hearing a bit of what they were talking about.

Madara nodded his head with an apologetic look bleeding into his choral coloured eyes before disappearing, "I am sorry if our chat brought up bad memories." He said in his same monotone, though it was lighter then before.

Hashirama nodded with a small, "Thank you for your concern." Before turning to Hiatari, "Well now, I said I'd show you why I would be chosen to lead our village but also to show you where we are going to be hiding it." He smirked at the confused looks of the three in front of him and the others behind them. Tobirama then stepped forward as he ushered everyone back as Hashirama shot him a grateful look before going into a stance and putting his hands together. He then gathering a large amount of chakra as he started manipulating his Kekkei Genkai by mixing his affinity for water and earth, "Now to show you the power of the Senju clan and the reason I have survived for so long!" He shouted as his hands started blaring into seals, he then landed on a snake seal as he said in a concentrated voice, "**Mouton Hijutsu: Jokai Outran** (Wood Element Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)." After he finished everyone waited with baited breaths as they looked around, someone was about to say something when a rumbling was heard causing almost everyone to panic. Just before everyone went into turmoil, a large tree pushed itself out of the ground before another one, then another one, and another followed it after that. The crowd watched in awe as the previous flatlands became a dense and lushes forest right before their eyes.

"Incredible." Hiataki said as he looked around with his Doujutsu activated, the spinning tomes of the Sharingan studying the sight before him. After a few moments of looking around some of the actual ninja in the group exploring around the forest, Hashirama looked at the group once more before his aura returned.

"As you've just witnessed, my power is no joke and my ability is quite formidable. Never the less I shall still allow you to choose between me and Madara." He said with conviction in his voice. He looked over at Madara and nearly got a scare when he saw the man giving a small smile; Hashirama looked over at the younger Uchiha and saw him in awe and wonder as he looked around the forest and saw similar reactions there uncle as well.

"Hashirama, it's a futile and pointless question to ask. I knew I had lost when I first met you, and this." He paused to sweep his arm around, "Is proof enough." He finished as everyone agreed with him.

"Heh, so Onii-san it seems you're the new leader of our village…What is our village called anyways?" Tobirama asked curiously as others nodded in agreement with the question.

Hashirama straightened his body as he looked over the crowd, he then said in a loud and clear voice, "From this day forward our village will be know as…Konohagakue no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves!" He shouted at the end as the crowd clapped and cheered again, this time with more force and volume. Madara as well as some of the elders in some of the clans weren't so forth coming with the ecstatic cheers but the smile on their faces and the look of pride they held as they watched their new leader. "Now then, we don't have all year so let us begin and build our ideal village, our village that will treat each other as if they were their own."

"A village that will show respect to those around them and never show distain to those who are different." Tobirama added as his brother smiled at him.

"A village where everyone is treated equally and no one is looked down upon." The stoic Madara said as a few Hyuuga behind him gave a small glare to his back, but his expression remained firm. Hashirama nodded as he pointed forward.

"Now my fellow villagers let us commence." He said with a smile.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" A young girl shouted loudly as she started jumping up and down. Hashirama looked over at the girl as his smile grew, He laughed as he waved the girl over. "Yes Hokage-sama?" She asked curiously.

"Did you come up with that by yourself?" He asked as the girl nodded with a shy look, he chuckled as he hoisted her onto his shoulders, "Well then seeing as you've given the perfect name for the leader of the village, Fire Shadow. I would be honoured if you helped me as well as my brother and new council members with some other names, so long as it's alright with your mother." He smiled as the girl along with her mother nodded with their grins about to split their faces. "Hehe, good, lets go."

And so began the building of the future strongest village the Elemental Countries will ever see. It had only been three months but the building had gone quiet well, already some areas were being formed. The new Shodai Hokage sat down in his make shift office-tent as he looked through some building semantics, he then glanced at a paper to his left. Pausing with his current work, he picked it up and looked though it, it was the form for the first ever mission the village ever got. Though the mission did come from the Hokage himself so it wasn't officially the first, but nobody really cared. As he read the document, he remembered he had assigned a few capable ninja to scout around and see if they could find anyone that either could join the village or be counted as a hostile threat to the people. Another reason he sent the ninja was because of the rumours of huge creatures with multiple tails roaming around the land was just that, a rumour. He sighed as he shook his head from his paranoia, his brother had always teased him about it when they were younger and the smallest noise would make him jump up and get into a defensive position. He cracked a small smile as he put the paper down, but after it hit the small table a feeling of dread and fear wielded in him for a mere second. But that second was all it needed to worry the nature in tuned man, he was about to try and shake off the feeling when Hiataki burst into his room looking slightly paler then usual and he was panting and sweating from what Hashirama could see when Hiataki approached him. "Hiataki, what's wrong?"

Hiataki shock his head as he took a calming breath, "Ho-Hokage-sama, the team that you sent out to scout around has returned, or rather what's left of them." He said with a slight shutter.

Hashirama's eyes widened at this as he shot up, "How many are left and did you find out what happened?" He said sharply as he, with Hiataki behind him, made their way to the small hospital tent where Hashirama assumed the remaining team members were and seeing Hiataki make no effort in saying otherwise, he continued until he walked through the flaps. What he saw would forever scare him to the depths of his being, the remaining team members only consisted of one seriously wounded ninja with blood all over him, and from what everyone present could gather the blood wasn't all his.

"Oh my Kami…" Hiataki said as he had only caught a passing glimpse of the man before reporting the finds to the Hokage.

Hashirama approached the raving man as he knelt down beside him, he put a gentle palm on his shoulder causing the man to shiver and shake uncontrollably. "Hanchou, can you hear me?" He asked in a soft voice as the man turn around and looked at the Hokage.

Ho-Hokage-sa-sama, it…" He replied in a small-frightened voice.

"What is it, what happened?" He looked at the man curiously but allowed his body movements as well as his eyes adopt a caring aura.

"It…was horrible. Our squad was travelling after finding nothing; we were running at a moderate speed when one of the Hyuuga spotted a cave." He paused to take a small breath as he calmed down more, the Hokage giving him an understanding look that said to take his time. He nodded gratefully at this before continuing, "We decided to take a look in the cave in case it happened to be inhabited. When we reached it, it looked empty from the outside as well as barren like no one had been around it in a long while. After a few moments of consideration we decided to leave the cave and return when we heard something…" He trailed off again as his face took on a look of concentration, his mind searching through the memories.

"It sounded like…?" Hashirama said trying to nudge the man on a bit, smiling a bit when eyes widened in realization.

"It sounded like a soft growl, no more like a chuckle but still…human like. It was because of this we rethought our plan and decided to go into the cave, at first we found nothing but darkness but when we neared the end where another entrance could be seen, a crimson flashes appeared before everyone around me started screaming and thuds could be heard. I had closed my eyes when the flash appeared so when I opened them I…saw that whatever happened, whatever that flash was mutilated our whole team leaving them in a bloody heap. I then broke down as I ran here before collapsing." Hanchou explained in a tired and now strained.

The Hokage nodded grimly before standing up and leaving the tent, as he walked towards his office a pair footsteps could be heard trailing behind him. He stopped at the entrance of his tent when he addressed the two, "Otouto it seems something has happened that has come to my attention. I'm sure you heard everything so you know I'll be going to personally check this out, I had hoped to avoid you but it seems that you've decided to join me." He heard a grunt behind him as a hand was placed on his shoulders.

"Onii-san, you didn't expect me to allow you to leave alone right so it's only natural that I accompany you." Tobirama said with a tone that denied any disagreement.

Hashirama chuckled as he continued, "So Madara, since my brother is coming with me and we need a strong figure here to lead while I am gone and you already know I will deny permission to let you come, you've decided to fill my seat and make sure nothing goes wrong. Correct?" Hashirama heard a chuckle behind him as the feeling of a small smile was being shot at him.

"Hai Hokage-sama, perceptive as usually I see." He said in his now smooth, cool voice. He then walked pass the two brothers and into the tent before as Tobirama Shunshin away and returned shortly after as Madara was remerging with two packages, handing it to them. "Here is the equipment as you showed me before, I wish you luck and a save journey back." He nodded to the two as they nodded back and promptly left before Madara gave a curious look towards them, he shook his head with a small smile as he returned to the small table cluttered with paper work.

As the two brothers jumped through the trees of the newly dubbed Konoha Forest, Hashirama looked back at his younger brother who nodded in understanding before pulling ahead as he had gotten the directions before hand. After a few hours, they both made it to the cave where the recent team had been if the footprints and disturbed foliage meant anything. They looked around the cave that seemed to have emerged from the ground out of nowhere with caution before they proceeded into the dark tunnel. As they walked, they noticed that the tunnel tilted down slightly from the entrance indicating that they were heading underground. After 20 minutes of walking, they finally saw the second entrance just as a wave of the scent of blood washed over them. When they were close enough they saw the massive amount of blood on the floors and wall, turning slightly queasy from the sight they quickly ran through the opening to find a large chamber of sorts, on the other side of it was a shrine with nine symbols running behind it with a tenth in the middle. They looked around quickly for the strange red flash but saw nothing out of the ordinary, which brought both relief and fear to them. They walked to the centre of the huge chamber before a soft chuckling echoed causing them to stiffen, but when they listened more closely, they could tell that there were two voices and they sounded young, very young. "Brother, do you hear that?" Tobirama asked looking around as Hashirama nodded mutely, his eyes glued to the shine behind the blue armoured ninja. Curious at his brother's stare he turned around and widened his eyes too, for standing before them was a pair of identical twin bare foot girls looking no older then eight years old. They wore a simple pure white sundress; their hair as well as their eyes was the same white colour. The two stared at the girls as they started giggling, after a few more seconds Hashirama snaps out of his surprise.

"Little ones, what are you doing in this cave?" He asked in a calm and non-threatening tone.

The two girls giggled again as they answered together, "Because we."

"Live here." The two looked at the girls curiously, as one finished the other's sentence.

"Um, ok. Do you live here alone then, and if not who lives with you?" Tobirama asked.

"We don't."

"Live here."

"Alone." They answered together. Hashirama and Tobirama raised an eyebrow when the girls stop talking.

"Ok. Who lives here with you, can we speak to them?" Tobirama asked looking at his brother tensing up.

Both girls shook their head as they answered him, "We are."

"Very sorry, but."

"We can't tell you."

"Who lives here?"

"Besides us." The bothers sighed in irritation of the manner the girls spoke, and the fact that they were getting difficult to talk to didn't help.

"Ok. _Sigh_, who are you two then?" Tobirama said, irritation bleeding through which made the girls smile mischievously.

"We are the mischievous duo, the powerful Demon Seers." They announced. The Shodai and his brother both went wide-eyed when they heard this as they got into a defensive stance.

"So you're the ones that killed my ninja." Hashirama said angrily, the two girls shook their head no.

"We were not the ones who did, but the others living inside the cave." One said as the other nodded.

This didn't relax the two as Tobirama asked in a serious tone, "Why did the…demon kill the ninja. Actually where did this cave come from? When we first came to area there was no cave entrance."

"Hehe, silly people the cave is here because it has to be. The reason your men were killed was because we needed you, the Hokages of the village hidden in the leaves here." They both said together causing the two to get angered again.

"Why!" Hashirama shouted as the girls parted with a giggle.

"Because."

"You have to hear it." They said starting back in their usual manner of speech. The two males narrowed their eyes as the girls gestured for them to come. They obliged though still tense as they approached the shrine where they noticed an emerald jewel.

Tobirama turned to the girls as he asked, "Hear what?" The girls smiled as Hashirama reached for the jewel.

"The prophecy." They both said as they faded out into darkness causing the samurai clad ninja to yelp.

"Onii-san, are you there!" Tobirama yelled as the light returned, he found he was standing next to his brother who he noticed was looking down with a grim face. Curious as to why he also looked and merely gaped at the site, they were floating in the air above a raging battlefield as what looked like a war was going on. The thing was that the war was being fought by hordes of demons; one side filling the land as far as the eye could see with thousands upon thousands of demons ranging between large ogres to small imps, they all looked scared and nervous. The reason why was staring across from them, there stood nine of the largest creatures the brothers had ever seen. There was a Tanuki that looked like it was made of sand. A black cat with two tails gracefully swaying behind it with the stench of death surrounding it. Above them was a floating shark with three tails, fins and a large horn. A reptilian like creature with four tails with venomous gases surrounding it stood tall, as a dog with five tails that created various elemental disasters below it growled. A weasel with lightning cracking along its body tensed. A small badger with seven tails when in compared with the others was using clay to shift between different forms and it's original. Behind them all was a giant Snake with eight heads and eight tails pulsing with a dreadful and evil aura, and finally yet importantly of the huge creatures was a nine-tailed Kitsune whose body was surrounded by a fire like fur as said fur gave off a few embers. They watched in awe and amazement of the creatures, but none of them could even close to comparable to the human sized creature standing on top of the Kitsune's head. It was covered in shadows, as its body was indistinct from the heated air surrounding the fox. The only thing visible of the humanoid creature were the piecing red eyes and gleaming white fangs that protruded over it's lower lip, it crimson long hair blowing gently in the wind.

Hashirama and Tobirama both stared at the creatures before the smallest one put its hand on its side and pulled out a long katana; it then smiled a devilish smile as it pointed towards the army opposite. It then yelled as the other creatures roared and charged, sadistic gleams in all of their eyes. From what the two witnessing the event could tell, the small human shaped one seemed to be in command of the other nine and the strongest if what they could see was true. "Onii-san?" Tobirama said in a horrified but awed voice as he stared down.

"Yes?" Replied Hashirama.

"That…thing, the one that looks human. It just swung its sword and practically destroyed a large chuck of the army right?" He asked in a light voice.

"Yes Otouto it did." Hashirama answered as the nine ripped the army to shreds. When the carnage was over the ten creatures gathered around and incinerated the remains, they then started laughing and what appeared to be dancing. Though this only lasted for a few moments when a bright white light struck the humanoid creature revealing a pair of pure black bat-like wings on its back, it also appeared to be male. Everything froze when the light pierced him, all the nine were looking at the man before turning to the winged creature with its arm missing, it was laughing as its hand burned and started to disintegrate. The brothers hadn't realized it until now but there had been no sound, but from the scene below, they had hardly noticed.

Now when the creature laughed it was loud and clear along with its raspy voice. "Hark now Demon Lord, you may have destroyed our armies and taken over this land to win the war. But with my last breath I have made us win this battle, I have sacrificed the last of my energy and power to kill you." As it talked it started loosing momentum eventually landing on the ground as it's whole arm finished disintegrating, it's chest soon to following. The creatures all stared at the thing before they burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha, impossible. Foolish imbecile even if you kill our lord he will just return, reborn with his unrivalled abilities and power. Your futile effort to attain 'glory' for your fallen armies has been wasted on the Juubi no Youkai." The shark said in a mocking tone. The creature laughed suddenly as it pointed behind them, curious as to why the nine creatures and two humans all looked behind them to see a shocking sight, the Juubi was thrashing around as its violent chakra spreads out to become ten long tails whipping about. It silently screams as seals cover his body as the tails wrapped around his body and he disappears in dust. The nine just stare at the spot where their master was before the large Kitsune turned and jumped on top of the creature.

"What has happened to him, where is he?" It said in a spiteful tone, half of the creature already gone.

"Simple, my body is turning to dust by a spell of light. I used the last of my energy to strike your master with the most deadly of spells to finally destroy him." It laughed as a huge pawed crushed its remains. The angered Kitsune returned to the group.

"What has happened?" The cat spat out in a harsh tone.

"I do not know for certain, but I do know that our lord was not destroyed." The fox replied as some of the creatures looked sadden, all but the snake who looked preoccupied. The Kitsune saw this and growled.

The snake snapped out of it and looked at the heated glares he was receiving, "What'sss wrong?" One of the heads asked.

"I know you and Juubi didn't always see eye to eye but shouldn't you be a little more concerned?" The dog said as the snake chuckled, causing the Kitsune and Raccoon dog to tense.

"I would if there was any need to worry, I obssssserved the ssssseals that ssssspread onto hisssss body. They were containment sssseals, and from what I can remember, the sssseals will lock away his power. Meaning either he'ssss reborn as a low level demon or a very ssssstrong human." It said as the gathered creatures and humans looked horrified.

"If…if he is will he be able to regain his power?" The weasel asked.

The snaked nodded as it responded, "If he'sssss a low level demon it will be an sssnap. But if he'ssss born human then it will prove to be near imposssssssible."

The Kitsune got a hopeful look on its face when it heard this, it was about to leave when it was stopped.

"Kyuubi-ssssan, the ssseals were very powerful. It will take a while before Juubi-ssssama is reborn." The snake said as Kyuubi grunted.

"Yeah, so I'll get a head start on things." He said as the cat shook its head.

"Kyuubi-san, you should wait for him to return." It said as Kyuubi turned back.

"But we don't know when that will be; I want to make sure it isn't happening now!" He roared as his chakra flared.

"Kyuubi-san, Nibi-chan is right. Wait for now, and if you truly need to know then just visit the Demon Seer twins. I know you two were close but you have to have patience." The Badger said speaking up for the first time. Kyuubi looked at the smaller creature before sighing and nodding, he had a grateful look as he got back up and left. This time in a calmer mood, after he disappeared into the horizon the others left as well until the snake was the only one left.

"Why do I get the feeling that this sssspell will sssssomehow come to bite usssss in the assssessss in the future." It said with the shake of its heads.

The brothers ended up in darkness again as the scene faded out in front of them, "Wow, can you believe something like that happened." Tobirama said as Hashirama shook his head.

"But, what was the importance of seeing it?" He asked as the voices of the young girls returned.

"You've looked into the past; now see into the future and bare witness to his rebirth." They said hidden in the shadows as the darkness shifted again to show Kyuubi barrelling his way towards a large village, a village they recognized as a more developed Konoha. They watched in horror as the beast killed all in his path before a giant frog appeared with a blonde man on top, he wore a long white coat over his ninja attire. In his hands were a bundle of sheets that contained a new born boy resembling the man, they watched in morbid fascination as a blinding flash appeared and the Kyuubi was rip to shreds by a being behind the blonde man. The spirit had a demonic appearance but had a different feeling to it, which they realized was the feeling of death.

"Brother, that's the Shinigami right." Tobirama asked as Hashirama nodded. They both stared in horror as the death god reached inside the blonde man and pulled out an astral form before it proceeded to devour it. When the Shinigami reached into him, the man arched his back in a silent scream, his eyes going wide as he held onto the bundle. Just then a red chaotic form of chakra emerged and split into two, one a lighter red with a less chaotic feel as the other was a blood red crimson, malice coming off it in waves that even the brothers could feel. The lighter red chakra floated down and was absorbed into a newly form black seal on the child stomach, the other form was slowly making its way to the now re-opened mouth of the Shinigami. As the chakra got closer and closer, it started slowing down much to the three beings surprise. Just as it reached its supposed destination something happened, a light came from the child as a complex pattern of seals appeared before the chaotic chakra took on the form of a smirking fox head before it was also absorbed into the seal. Shinigami looked on with widen black eyes as the remaining half of the fox face winked and disappeared.

Hashirama stared at the scene, the seals on the boy looking very familiar. He heard his brother gasp in surprise as a soft whisper reached his ears, "That's…that's the same seals that appeared on the Juubi." Hashirama's eyes widen when he finally realized it, he looked back onto the small boy as the seals faded away. They looked to the Shinigami as he had a look resembling a deform expression of glee; he gave a twisted smile as he watched the child coo and giggle among the destroyed land and dead bodies. After a mere second or two, the death god started fading away, but before he disappeared he look towards the brothers before another twisted smile appeared.

"See you soon." Was all they heard shivering as the scene disappeared, fading away to darkness yet again. The two looked around the darkness wondering when the next scene would unfold or if they were finally free, they waited for a minute before their eyes got accustom to the darkness when they realized they were back inside the cave. They looked around trying to find the shrine but couldn't see it, confused the brother walked to where they last saw it before a deep rumbling stopped them. They immediately turned around, their eyes darting all over the place before they looked up a voice pulling their gaze towards it.

"_Ne, did you hear about the legend of the human born demon?" _A voice echoed the voice of one of the demon seers. When the last syllable echoed around the brothers watched a replay of the Shinigami appearing, the blonde man arching his back before death, and the small blonde haired child that looked to not have a care in the world.

"_Yeah, they say his power is unrivalled, a power that could save or destroy this world." _The second seer said as the image of the baby reappeared in a blanket of darkness before the Juubi they had first saw emerging from the shadows replacing it.

"_But before he can attain it he must suffer great sorrow and lost." _This time the image that appeared appalled the two men as they watched the baby turned small child abused and mistreated. It then shifted to show the boy with the villagers back to him, the shadow of the large Kitsune and humanoid demon appearing below him.

"_Burned from the flames of the one he called brother." _The scene shifted to one that made them gasp, it hovered above a valley with two recognized statues. One of the Hashirama himself and one of Madara. They then noticed a black haired boy wearing a blue shirt and kaki shorts; he was standing atop a lake looking around. The two watched curiously before a chain of boys wearing an orange jump suit grabbed the other boy and swing him around before bashing him against the top of a cliff. The black haired boy said something before he preformed a string of hand seals; he then put his hands in the ram seal in front of his mouth before he blew a dragon shaped flame along the boys leaving only one remaining. The two watched as the scene faded, the familiar blonde haired boy looking up with azure eyes.

"_The single eyed scarecrow will weep as the demon will be struck by lightning originating from his master."_ The scene before them disturbed them deeply as the black haired boy with strange looking markings on his body plunged a fist covered with crackling lightning through the blonde boy, a massive amount of blood pouring from him as the black haired boy smirked. It then shifted to a tall man with gravity-defying silver hair standing in the rain, his single visible eye looking up making the drops of rain look like his tears, though then again it might have been other way around. Darkness then returned around them.

"_One thousand birds."_ Instead of a scene, the sound of one thousand birds chirping took place, causing the two to look around them as the sound surrounded them.

"_After the return to his home of sorrow, the one he cherishes above all else will strike his fragile heart causing his…"_ The light returned to show a hospital room where a pink haired girl slapped the heavily wrapped bandaged blonde boy, the look in his eyes and everyone around them wide as she turned and ran out the door tearing streaming behind her.

"_Reawakening. He whose chains of fate bind him tightly." _The boy appeared in front of them wearing only a pair of long black pants, the seal on his stomach appeared before a bunch of chains shot out of them and wrapped around the now dejected looking boy. He looked up into the two's eyes as a wave of pain washed over them, his eyes were a dull blue, boarding on greyish. They were filled with pain and sorrow, a haunting look to all those who would ever see.

"_Shall be freed by will alone." _When one of the girls said this, a small flicker appeared in his eye before a small fire of determination slowly started to grow. Before long, his eyes were filled with life, strength and a will burning brightly as he grunted moving his arms. Hashirama and Tobirama watched the boy as they silently cheered him on, the chains groaning before they were snapped. A loud triumphed roar followed them as the scene vanished.

"_Intertwined with the powerful nine." _The boy appeared again, this time with a black shirt on as well. He was standing in front of the shrine as the nine symbols glowed, a little behind the boy they saw another. They could tell it was a girl and guessed it was the pink haired one from the hospital if the hair colour they could see in the dimly lit room was any indication, though the hair did seem a little darker.

"_With red clouds under a crimson coloured moon, he will rule the land with a gentle fist."_ They appeared in front of a hill where the boy stood still wearing the same clothing plus a cloak of the same color with orange flames on the bottom, the blood coloured moon behind him washing everything in its tainted light. The area in front of him riddled with flashes of happy people going about their business.

"_Or destroy it wit cold-blooded ruthlessness." _Thesame image returned this time the insane look of the once shadowed face was visible as the hill shifted into a burning village with death bodies scattered around him.

"_And for those that which to stop him will learn a very painful truth."_ The two voices said together, blending as they echoed around the boy reappearing again as the shadows of people and creatures appeared behind him.

"_He…" _

"_Can not…"_

"_Be…"_

"_Destroyed."_ They said the last word in a low whisper as Hashirama and Tobirama were returned to the cave in their original positions. They shook their head as they looked behind them to the girls standing with small smiles.

"Now that you've heard the prophecy of the Demon lord." One of them started.

"You may use the information to try and change the future or leave it alone and allow destiny to play out how it should." The other finished.

Hashirama looked towards the two girls curiously, as he said in a worried tone, "What do you mean, we can not changed destiny or fate. We do not have the power to do such a thing." The girls smiled as they shook their heads.

"Behind you is the crystal of the Bijuu. A relic that is said to give the person the ability to suppress and channel demonic auras of him or herself or those around, it was forged from the 10 chakras combining into one so its power is nothing short of legendary." Hashirama turned back and saw the small crystal lying there harmlessly; he slowly picked it up and held it in his hand before turning back.

"Why are you giving this to us, what give us the ability or right to changed the future. A future we will most likely not be a part of?" Hashirama asked as Tobirama looked over at his brother, then the girls waiting for an answer.

"It seems that you were born with the ability, and we as the Demon seers recognize you worthy to hold this power to amplify it." They answered to which Hashirama nodded in relief.

"Thank you; it seems you've just given us the change to change our village for the better. So when this 'Demon Lord" does arise he will not have a vengeful heart." Hashirama said as his brother handed him a leather sting to hang the demon's jewel around his neck, with a nod of thanks he looked back at the girls, "Is there anything else we need to hear or see?" He asked as they both shook their head.

"No, except to watch the one known as Madara. He has a…well…let's just say to keep an eye on him in case something…happens." The Demon seers said alternating between each other when one paused.

"Hm, I do not think I would need to…But I shall take your words to hearts." He then gave them a nod as he walked and left he room, his brother not to far behind. When they were out of sight one of the symbols behind the shrine started glowing red before an entity appeared.

The two seers watched as a giant nine tailed fox appeared before them as they smiled and jumped him with a squeal of, "Kyuu-chan." Causing the great Kitsune to chuckle at their antics and snuggling of his tails.

"Hello little ones." It greeted before lifting them off the ground and put them on its back as the great Kitsune lay down, "I see you've put destiny into motion."

Both girls nodded with a smile as they lay down and made themselves comfortable. "Hai Kyuu-chan, now that those two have come, the return of our lord will be inevitable." One said as the other yawned sleepily, Kyuubi nodded its head before resting it on its now crossed paws.

"Good. Now lest us rest, who knows what the future will bring." The girls giggled softly before succumbing to sleep.

"We do." They said softly.

When the brothers left the cave, the earth around them started to shake before the entrance sank into the ground. "Well that explains a lot." Tobirama said as he looked at the ground, then at the now starry night sky. "_Sigh._ Let's go, I feel like I've aged immensely in there." He added as Hashirama nodded before they took off to the village. When they arrived they saw Madara along with a few others awaiting them, the Uchiha gave them a small smile before he noticed their tire look. When the two reached them He immediately had them taken to the hospital in case anything happened, they didn't argue as they were placed in a set of beds. After the doctor looked them over, they told the people there that the cave only contained an ancient shrine with the crystal around Hashirama's neck in it; they didn't dare reveal anything else. Too tired to answer any questions they just thought about what they wanted to plan and think out what they were going to do. Well the top of their list was to make sure and drill it into the heads of the villagers that you have to treat any and all in the village with care as if they were your own, regardless of their situation. Little did he know that only two generations would take this to heart, after everything was said and done everyone left to rest and recuperate after all they had a village to finish building.

When everything was silent and everyone asleep a shadowed figure made it's way out of the village, pausing for a few seconds to turn his head and reveal his blood red eyes with three tomes spinning in them, his soft voice carrying onto the wind, "There's more to it then that, isn't there Hashirama-sama. Whatever it is that you seem reluctant to talk about I must find out what it is if I am to help." He then turned back into the forest as he grimaced, "I really hope that expression 'curiosity killed the cat' is _just_ an expression." He said before speeding off into the night, his form disappearing into the darkness of the forest as another pair of Sharingan eyes watched him.

"I hope so to Onii-san"

* * *

Ok so here's a revised chapter of my Demon Lord story, hopefully I improved it. So R&R point out any mistakes I made and I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can get the urge to right thousands of words (Which means when I listen to the right song and/or read a really good fic (Once upon a Midnight Moon by The-Silent-Muse). Ja.


End file.
